The meeting of lovers
by mousowi
Summary: This is the story About my favorite couple Destiny And Mystique. And my take on how the met.
1. Default Chapter

This is the story About my favorite couple Destiny And Mystique. And my take on how the met.I am not sure how to add chapters the way I want so this is going to be all in separate stories. You could find the rest on my profile page. It will have the same name with a number at the end. Also the ratings might change in each chap. Oh, and the grammar is still bad but hopefully getting better, which reminds me I would like to thank Fire Fox For suggesting to help me. But, I need to learn to fix the grammar for myself or else I'll never get any better.Thank you again Fire Fox  
  
  
  
  
The meeting of lovers  
By Mousowi  
  
The first time I had met her, I was much younger then. About 20 or 21 I believe it was at a Algonquin where I was playing croquet with a friend of mine. The summer was a very hot that year. We were all dressed in our best white Sunday dresses, the women wore their bowler hats most had short hair, though mine was long. Lots of famous people went there. On that particular day I could see Dorothy Parker, and Robert Benchley up on the porch entertaining some of the guests. This was far from unusual as I said before lots of famous people came there. Once I had even seen Scott and Zelda Fitzgerald there as well. So I didn't really pay much attention to them, and just focused on the game with Charles. The sun was bright and it shined brightly in my eyes, that day was very hard to focus the light of the sun often blinded me at times when I was trying to aim.   
  
After a while I noticed someone on the deck staring at me. I stopped for a moment, shadings my eyes from the sun with my hand, I tried to look up at the person. But the sun was to bright and I was to far away to make out any real features of the person. There were only a few obvious features that I was able to make out about her. One being her hair which had a white streak in it, this feature stood out do to the dark color of her hair. Initially This made me think she might be old. But the deep color of the rest of her suggested she wasn't. All the other features I could make out about her were rather forgettable .She wore a short fringed white dress, same whites shoes, laced White choker, white gloves, and a matching umbrella at her side( I know what you are thinking right now, but it was just the times every one dressed like this . And I am sure at one time or another there were some fashion bloopers in your closet do to some fade). But, I could not make out her face from the distance and the glare of the sun still in my eyes, but I could tell she was still staring at me. Making no attempt to hide it even though I am sure she knows I have noticed her But she just sat there observing me. I leaned down trying to block the sun, desperately trying to get a better look. Thinking that maybe this was someone I knew, why else would she be stirring me like this finally. Charles tapped me on my shoulder, violently shaking me out of my musings.   
  
" What are you looking at?" he said inquisitively. I looked back at him startled; I breathed out with a smile and said, " that women over there, she keeps looking at me.   
He looks up "the one with the black hair" I look back, she still hasn't turned away just staring at us now, seemingly completely oblivious to our awareness of her. Finally after some time Charles pat's me on the back and says " don't worry about it just ignore her."  
  
Doing our best to ignore my admirer, we continued on with our game. Nevertheless I was unable to take my mind off of her. The fact that I wasn't playing very well during that game goes without saying. My mind seemed to wander to the woman every minute, gazing over my shoulder scrutinizing her from under the shade of my hands cupped over my eyes. By now the woman had to realize that we were aware of her. But she still seemed completely oblivious with the fact and just sat there staring unblinkingly at us.   
You'd think someone who was as audacious as that would at least have the balls to say something to us. But no, she sat there and stared, a few times I think she was even smiling back at me, which only fed into my irritation at her. My friend Charles on the other hand, had forgotten all about the woman on the patio, being is normal goofy self, which by the way was absolutely thrilled that he was beating me so badly at croquet. But at the moment I was in no mood for his mindless banter, so I decided to go back into the hotel. I kindly informed my protégée of the decision. At which point he began to collect our things, disappointed at the fact that he was not going to get to finish his game and followed just behind me to the patio. As I walked towards the stairs, just a few feet from where the woman was sitting above us I took a moment to get a look at her. Shielding my eyes from the sun with my hand, stopping in my tracks as I did so. Charles paying no attention as to where he was going, bumped into my back and with a surprised gasp promptly dropped all of our things on the ground. Fumbling to catch them he quickly followed them on their journey down. But completely distracted I didn't notice it, speaking in a slight whisper to him.   
  
"Look there she is," I said pointing my finger in her direction, then instantly trudging off.   
  
"What?" Charles said preoccupied, he had not noticed that I had left. But by then I was already too far away to hear him.  
  
As I march up the stairs hands clenched tightly by my sides I noticed something about her face, no not some feature of it really. Rather something she was doing. Smiling, not just any smile but a broad pleasant one. The side of her mouth was twitching slightly. I stared at her for a long moment before making out the emotion on her face, embarrassment. Obviously she had never expected me to confront her like this. Now realizing what was about to happen, she had become embarrassed. This sent an even bigger jolt of confidence racing through me. I smiled slightly inwardly as I walked closer. Her cheeks begin to turn a light red, and her smile broadened, her lips were pressed together tightly. Although for the life of me I couldn't tell why, that is until I reached her table. Now I could see her, perfectly. Her jet-black hair had a streak of white running though it and was tied very taunt into a bun. Her skin was pale, her eyes dark and large, and her lips were a deep red although she wore no lipstick and her lips were perfectly shaped. Something that could be seen even with the broad smile she wore, a broad smile of amusement and not embarrassment. My face reddens at my mistake, my confidence spilled out of me. As I peered down at her, just sitting there as I stared at her. Charles made his presence known once again, in his typical clumsy way. Racing up the stairs towards me unable to stop. Abruptly he ran into me from behind again. Knocking me into the table, Spilling a glass of Barolo Brunate wine on me and of course dropping all of our things as well. I stood there at that moment in complete shock.   
  
" Oh dear look at you" the woman's voice startled me and the thinly veiled sarcasm came through loud and clear.   
  
"wha-" my voice broke off as I stared at her still in slight shock at the words she finally spoke.   
  
" Your dress dear." she said, observantly as she pointed out the stain on my dress.   
  
I looked down at the stain quietly as I studied it in consternation, for a few seconds. Before looking back up at her for a brief moment, then Like an idiot backs at my dress. And in my absence of mind I did this over and over again for a good minute or so.  
  
" Sweetie are you alright you look confused." She said with a slightly entertained look on her face.  
  
I winced at her voice, and her words. 'Sweetie' who does she think she is. The way she said it, and the look on her face made her words sound bitter and belittling I would have slapped her straight across the face, had that smile on her face gotten any bigger. As I stood there boiling with anger that oaf, Charles, Finally got a hold of himself. He stood up smiling that smile of his, he looked at her briefly for a moment, blinking a few time observantly (observantly, now that's a word you usually don't hear in reference to Charles very often). In an almost comatose state, he lifted his hand up, pointing his finger straight at her. By now I was actually finding myself wondering what was on his mind. Normally I would never have to do such a thing. His thoughts are usually very simple, For example; if he sees a woman he's thinking of sex; if he's looking at a man then he's thinking of what his girlfriend looks like, and having sex with her, if he was Hungary then he's thinking of hot dogs, if he was tired he's thinking of sleeping. Simple, like I told you, but the look on his face right now made me wonder. Finally after a long few seconds he began to speak, slowly and deeply  
  
" Hey check out her hair... she has a white streak in it. Hey lady did you mess up trying to bleach it or something?" He said with total seriousness.  
  
Now I would have found this to be funny if he were kidding or just being insulting, you know something like that. But he wasn't he was completely serious about his question. This resulted in the knee jerk reaction of me slapping my hand to my forehead, and moaning deeply. The lady didn't seem any less stunned by the absolute stupidity of his question. She just sat there completely motionless, large eyes, with her mouth slightly ajar.  
  
Ignoring his question she looked over at me with a pleasant smile on her face, giving a rather unsure glance in Charles's direction every once and a while.  
  
" I'm very sorry if I have disturbed you, But you see I love croquet and you two seemed to be having so much fun. That I forgot myself please except my apology."  
  
Lost yourself, You lost yourself for 2 whole hours huh. Then you must be even more absent minded then my friend over here. I thought to myself, I looked down at her with a rather indignant look. And just as I was about to repeat my thoughts out loud to her (minus the comment about my friend Charles here).  
  
"Oh well, why didn't you just say so you'duv been welcome to join us. Infant why don't you join us for a game tomorrow at noon. You will be here right ?" Charles said with true excitement in his voice.  
  
" Well, I'd love to and I wouldn't miss it for the world dear." She said. " Oh, and by the way my name is Raven Darkholm."  
  
"Darkholm, huh is that German." He asked.  
  
"Yes, dear it si."  
  
"Hmm, Uh well, My name is Charles Elliott And this is my Friend Irene Adler."  
Charles Said pointing at me.  
  
But I just stirred at him I could not believe he had invited that woman to play croquet with us. Charles Nudged me on the shoulder.  
  
" Irene, Irene...." He said  
  
Raven was holding her hand out towards me to shake it. Almost unconscious I stretched out my arm. She shakes my hand briskly and said  
  
"Great then it's a date." 


	2. Meeting Of Lovers 2

I have no excuse for doing this late I had actually decided for a while not to do anymore, But I thought I should at least finish this and so here I am this won't happen again I promise if any one cares anymore.  
  
The Meeting Of Lovers  
  
By the time I got back into the hotel I was furious. Although Charles on the other hand seemed to be completely oblivious to the whole thing. He just trailed on behind me smiling and tipping his hat whenever he passed an attractive woman they'd react in the way that was appropriate at the time by giggling with their hands covering their mouths turning back and whispering to their friends. You know how it goes men like stupid women, although some of them played this part a little too well and. . . well you know what I'm getting at. However by then my anger had risen to a point where making fun of all the brain dead bleached blond girls at the bar no longer had a snowball's chance in hell of cheering me up. So I just kept on walking, rather quickly and loudly I might add. To any one else walking by this I would have come off as angry or at least my behavior would have seemed strange. Oh no not to Mr. oblivious. Who just kept on walking. Completely unaware of my spectacle of malcontent. Eventually in a last ditch effort to make a him notice, I did just about the only thing I could do. I rammed him. . . . No I didn't shove him that hard. I didn't use my head. Like say a billy goat or ah..um... Well a ram. I just gave him a rather spirited nudge into one of the tables. With my elbow. Charles quickly stood back up into a fully upright position, dusted himself off and apologized to the people at the table. Then started towards me with a look of concern. Now, I had noticed this and began to labor more intensively in my endeavors. I began to stomp louder furrowed my eyebrows, and even pouted. Rather quietly of course. I came here quite often and I didn't want to seem to improper. Charles places his hand on my shoulder.   
  
" Irene,. . . This something bothering you. " he spoke with all the sincerity that he could muster. " if I did something wrong I am sorry." sorry. Your sorry. How can you be sorry. If you don't even know what you did? I picked up my pace and continued to ignore him. He followed me pouring out to apologies. Although for what his tiny brain could not summit.  
  
finally I reach my room. And with a little effort I managed to get myself in while keeping him out. when Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
"Irene, why won't you tell me what's wrong? " Charles whined.  
  
" because you should know what's wrong. And you should have known better than to do that anyway. "  
  
" what did I do? Tell me. " he pleaded for a few seconds before continuing. " look I'm sorry I'm really sorry OK. "  
  
" No not O.K.. How can you be sorry if you don't even know what you did wrong?" I complained.   
  
" well then, why don't you tell me what I did wrong so I can be sorry for it. " Charles continued to whine. With that statement, I swiftly turned my back to the door. Walked into my room fists clenched tightly by my side and stayed their. Ignoring the begging baboon at my door. It took a good 10 to 15 minutes but after that he finally got bored and left. I spent the afternoon reading and doing a couple doodles. Any thing to take my mind off of the events of that day.   
  
that night I awoke too mixture of loud noises just outside my door. Thundering footsteps, loud screams, the ringing of fire engines and police car sirens all just outside my room. Wait this was not my room. My thoughts flew back outside to all the noises, blanketed by the pouring rain. I hadn't noticed it before. Then another noise rung out even louder than before. My heart I could hear it pounding in my chest. A louder sound then the rest. I anchored myself up on my elbows, and peered out the window to my left. I squinted my eyes and a stretched my neck, trying to see what was happening. Smoke. I saw smoke. I bit my lip and stretched further. Fire. I could see the fire now. But nothing more. Suddenly my thoughts were again distracted by the noises. This time it came from close by.   
my eyebrows shot up, and I open my eyes wide. They're from right next to me. I turned towards the sound. Raven. It was her. She wore her hair down this time. It blew in the wind. Wait we're inside there is no wind-. What is she wearing. It wa-. My thoughts were cut off, when her lips hit mine. Her lips were press firm against mine. Beckoning me to allow her entrance. Seemingly against my will I dil. Her tongue darting into my mouth, and I deepened the kiss. I...... I deepened the kiss? I closed my eyes and relax into her arms. Suddenly coming back to my senses I reach my arms up to push her way, and embraced her tightly. What am I doing? Raven broke the kiss. And I...... well..... I felt disappointed, but only for a moment. She immediately started laying kisses along my jaw and then down my neck. A moaned., closed my eyes tighter. A press myself harder against her. All while tightening my embrace. This was a dream I knew it. It had to be. So I know longer cared what I did. I was enjoying this dream to much. I moaned and bit my lip. I could feel the top of my address falling down my arms. Her hair lying gently on my shoulders while brushing my neck. She moved her kisses down my chest. I pressed my lips to the top of her head. So soft and silky. Smelled so sweet. Just out to the corner of my eye to the right I could see us together in a mirror. I was surprised to say the least as I watched myself age. right before my eyes. My hair turned whites and had started to thin. I could feel my skin become rough and loose with old age. Suddenly Raven ceased in her endeavors and began to move her face towards mind, painfully slow. My dream was quickly turning into a nightmare right before my eyes. Finally she reached my face and looked me right in the eyes. I could swear I felt tears well up in my eyes. She was exactly the same. The same perfect skin and same perfect body. Same ink black hair with a paper white streak through it. She looked at me with admiration in her eyes. No it was more lust, passion, desire, as if she were looking at some great beauty. But I wasn't............ beautiful. How could she. That look..... that look made me want to melt. I closed my eyes as she pressed a kiss to my forehead. I wrapped myself in the warmth of the lingering kiss. Only to have it ripped away by strange hands. Only to have Raven ripped away. Pulling her away her face was barely visible under her hair. But one factor stood out. Her glowing in the eyes. That lit up under the shadow of her hair. But I paid no attention to that. Only one thought ever crossed my mind 'NO'. I stretched my arms out to her retreating body. I desperately wanted her back. All of a sudden feeling cold and alone again I screamed at the strong hand. Half in desperation half in anger .   
  
"NOOO!!!!" I jumped in my bed. Only to be confronted with the bright morning light. Blinding my eyes, from an unshaded window. "Arrggh, god what a dream. Why can't I ever have a good wet dream. " then it hit me. Raven. I'm meeting her today. I sighed inwardly although I may be attracted to her in my dreams I am most certainly not attracted to her in real life. 


	3. The Meeting of lovers 3

I promised I wouldn't do that again.  
  
  
The Meeting of lovers  
  
I quite literally had to push myself out to of bed that morning. Ugh.... my feet hit the floor, and for a few seconds I thought my legs were going to buckle underneath my weight. Immediately upon regaining my composure, I shielded my eyes from the blinding sun coming through my window. Wincing slightly and still shielding my eyes I sprinted for my robe hanging on my bedroom door. I hastily wrapped the cool fabric around me holding myself tightly. Trying to warm myself up as well as the article of clothing. Having gotten use to the warmth of the heavy blankets of my hotel bed. After a few moments of adjusting I proceeded to the bathroom to start my morning rituals. Wash my face, brush my teeth, brush my hair, and apply my makeup. After I was thoroughly satisfied with the resulting female mask I had applied I proceeded back to my bed. I lazily fell down backwards onto it. While idly sweeping my arm over that right edge feeling for my suitcase. After locating my luggage I pulled myself up into a seated position, and lifted the suit case up on to the bed beside me I unzipped and immediately began of rummaging through it hopefully. Eventually I came upon a nice sun dress. Pale yellow with white embroidery and lace around the edges. The waste had a silk white sash around it tied into a bow. The bow had a silk white flower in the middle. The dress came with matching gloves and a lovely straw hat. I got dressed rather hastily and found some shoes to match. After a few minutes of adjustment in front of the mirror I was off. I've reached the patio and met Charles for breakfast. Who in his feasting gaiety had forgotten all about yesterday's mishaps. As well as the fact that I would be joining him for breakfast this glorious morning. So as Charles munched away I ordered myself some b while waiting for my food I distracted myself from Charales's mindless banter with a glass of orange juice and some complimentary chocolates. I nibbled away on the little candies. Careful not to eat too much too quickly. After a few moments Charles words began to blur, Slur, and stretch out. Until they were no longer discernible. Becoming nothing more then back around the noise. I remained in this undisturbed and rather oblivious state of bliss until  
  
" well, you two seem to be enjoying a yourselves. " a voice stated, From behind me. I turned to face the person quickly. Nearly giving myself whiplash I turned back around instantly. Even though I had only gotten a blurry glance of her I knew exactly who it was.   
  
" Raven" Charles exclaimed happily " you've found us. Still on for the game at noon I hope. " I grimaced in anger as I massaged my sore neck.   
  
"Wouldn't miss it ." Raven said politely"Do you mind if I have breakfast with you two."  
  
"Sure the more the merrier. " Charles chirped. She smoothly pulled up a chair from a nearby table and took a seat in between us. After a few moments of awkward silence. That is awkward to everyone except for Raven, who seemed to be quite alive in the silence of those  
moments.   
  
" So what were you to talking about? Before I so rudely interrupted you. " those last six words were spoken with a polite yet humorous sarcasm.   
  
"Well, we were dfhdfhjguyeevmnhkuk." once again after the first three words were spoken his voice drifted off into random nonsensical noises. Until again his noises faded into the background with all the other noises. So I hardly noticed it. However there was something I did notice. Raven kept stealing glances at me. Not the short millisecond glances either. You know the kind. The person looks at you, you look at the person. The person realize you noticed, they turned away quickly. Instead she takes these long drawn out glances. I look over at her to show that I know. In fact I would send her death glares. Literally sending visual daggers in her direction. But she paid me no mind. Raven would continue stirring until she was satisfied and then turn her attention back to Charles.   
  
And sell it was that I was already sick of her before the game even started. By the time the game had actually started.... well you Can just imagine. So to make up for it I spend the entire game attend to knock her ball as far off the course as possible. The key word in that last sentence of ladies and gentlemen is attempting. I tried my best to do just that, but the by I stood against me. I was playing the worst game I had ever played.   
  
"Great shot Irene." Raven cooed smiling politely right beside me.   
  
" Oh, no need to humor her. " Charles said with a wave of his hand. " She's a big girl. She's just having a bad game. normally she plays much better than this. "  
  
"Really". " She said amused.   
  
"mhmm. How about another game tomorrow. Maybe by then the old Irene will be back. "  
  
"Oh, I'd love to thank you so much for inviting me. ...You know what?" she proclaimed as a thought popped into her head."Let me make it up to you. Let's have a picnic I'll bring the food and everything." Suggested Raven.  
  
"Oh, Yeah that sounds splendid."Charles agreed.  
  
I said nothing. It may have seemed as if I were saying something or was about to. As it was, my mouth hanging open and moving ever so slightly in pure shock 


	4. The Meeting of lovers 4

I'M,REALLY, REALLY,I'M,REALLY, REALLY, I'M,REALLY, REALLY, I'M,REALLY,  
REALLY, I'M,REALLY, REALLY, I'M,REALLY, REALLY, I'M,REALLY, REALLY,  
I'M,REALLY, REALLY, I'M,REALLY, REALLY, I'M,REALLY, REALLY, I'M,REALLY,  
REALLY, I'M,REALLY, REALLY, I'M,REALLY, REALLY, I'M,REALLY, REALLY,  
I'M,REALLY, REALLY, I'M,REALLY, REALLY, I'M,REALLY, REALLY, I'M,REALLY,  
REALLY, I'M,REALLY, REALLY, ,SORRY about the wait I had a lot of work to get done for  
school. But hey at least it wasn't like last Time RIGHT ^^; Any way I'll try not to do this again  
either  
  
  
THE MEETING OF LOVERS  
  
  
All through out the picnic I remained silent. Although I cannot say the same for the  
inside of me. Inside I've was fuming. Charles was the king of all fools. First he invited her to  
another game and then breakfast. Finally the game seemed as if it were almost over and my  
torture would soon end. But no. Of course not. Instead he invites her to another game the next  
day. But wait the best has yet to come. Today after the hell that I was put through playing we go  
to straight into the picnic from hell with her ! now here I am trying to survive. ' fun time'. After a  
few moments of mindless banter Charles announced that he had to go to the bathroom and  
promptly marched off.  
  
" so, Irene are you enjoying the picnic you haven't said a word since we got hear"  
  
" oh, yes" I said" I am enjoying this very much. " I hissed through gritted teeth.   
  
"Great " Raven said "for a second there I thought there was something wrong with my food." I  
smiled back, and faked a half-hearted giggle under my breath. Although her food was terrible it  
was not the reason I had such a sick look on my face.   
  
" Your not enjoying yourself are you. " Said Raven, out of the blue. She was looking at me with  
a rather concerned yet pleasant look on her face how astute I thought to myself.   
  
"Oh, no. I am having an absolutely splendid time. You've been wonderful. " I Gushed as I licked  
the icing off the top of a strawberry cupcake. There was a long silence as I finished it off.   
  
" is it me?" She questioned rather abruptly. This sudden break in the long quiet startled me. My  
mouth dropped and my eyes flew open and through large. I quickly regained my composure.   
  
"Darling of course not. As I said before you've been just wonderful. " I stated rather  
convincingly, or so I thought.  
  
" but you haven't spoken to me. At least not really. " Raven feigned pouting.   
  
" yes, I have. "  
  
" Oh, really like what. " She purred moving closer to me. I looked back at her dumb  
founded. It was true after all. We had been together all day. And through out our time together I  
have never truly spoken her. Oh, sure there were a few things said: yes it is a lovely day isn't it,  
oh yes please, no thank you, I agree, and that's nice. Never any real conversation. What else was  
I supposed to do. I didn't talk to her want to talk her. Either way she had made her point.  
Leaving me at a loss for what to say next. So I just sat there for a moment, trying to figure out  
what to say. And in the midst of my pondering I failed to notice that she was still moving closer  
to me. By the time I managed to register her closeness her face was less than an inch away from  
mine. I could feel the warmth of her breath and skin so close to mine. I am to stunned to move.  
Kind of like an animal caught in the headlights of somebody's car. Even if it is fast enough to  
get away it doesn't. What does it do? Well the same thing I'm doing right now. Freeze, just stand  
or sit there stupidly waiting to get hit. But lucky for me god Finally stepped in, and put a stop to  
the escalating carnage around me. Just as her lips were about to touch mine rain came pouring  
from the sky. Raven stopped. She pulled back wincing slightly from the sudden downpour. I  
seized this moment I sprang up and dashed over to one of the gazebo's. I leaned up against one  
of the pillars catching my. when suddenly   
  
"Wow you were really in a rush. So it's raining-" She stated matter-of -factly. "It's not like it's  
going to kill you or anything."  
  
Me, well I seemed to have resumed the 'dear in the headlights' stance. Raven glided  
towards me she positioned herself so that her body was blanketed against mine. The tip of her  
nose was just touching mine. It was then that I noticed she wasn't wet. The rain was pouring on  
us, she should have at least been a little damp. But she wasn't. She was completely dry. How is it  
that she could be dry right now. How did she-my thoughts were dashed when she pressed her lips  
to mine. Just as in my dream, I allowed her access against mine own will. Her hands moved up  
from her side to hold my hips tightly. She pushed her body in closer to mine, and deepened her  
kiss. I closed my eyes, and tasted her mouth. Cinnamon. I could still taste the Cinnamon from  
the cinnamon bun she had eaten earlier. Her lips were soft, and smooth. I could feel them when  
she broke the kiss and ran them across my jaw laying playful kisses as she went . Moving from  
my jaw, too my neck, too my chest. She lingered there for a while. Raven undid the first button  
of my sun dress. Moving her lips right into the newly exposed skin. Her lips then moved to run  
over the fabric of my dress to my stomach. She got down on her knees. Her hands moved down  
as well. They moved from my stomach, too my knees, until she was at the bottom of my dress.  
And from there they slipped under the hem and back up my legs. Raven move her hands  
upward in a slow massaging motion until she found straps of my underwear.. She fiddled with  
the fabric for a few moments before moving on. And again moving her hands slowly upward   
until she hit my bra she toyed with the bottom edge of the fabric. Running her fingers over it and  
then sliding just the tips of her fingers under it. Finally she slipped her hands underneath the  
silky fabric. I drew in a deep breath as the bra rolled up over my chest. Raven lifted herself up on  
too one knee and moved her lips from my stomach to my chest. At that moment I couldn't take  
any more  
  
" stop" I gasp. I pushed her away. With that I ran back into hotel. Ignoring what ever it  
was that Charles said to me I went straight to my room and laid down sprawled across my bed.  
Trying not to think about to what had just happened. There's that word again... Trying. 


	5. The Meeting of Lovers 5

OKAY SO THIS TOOK EVEN LONGER I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO  
SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! My school work is really picking up so I can't make any promises as to how  
soon the next Chappie will be done. Especially since I am having trouble figuring out what will  
happen in the next chapter.  
####################  
The Meeting of Lovers  
  
So I just laid there for a little while. I could hear a few noises just outside my door. But I knew it  
was Charles so I just ignored it. I was vaguely aware when the noises ceased. Tossing and  
turning for a few seconds I came to the conclusion, that lying on my belly with my face buried in  
the pillow was the most comfortable position. I slowly started to drift off. That was until I felt  
the bed shake. Still tired, I opened my eyes slowly as I felt finger tips playing at the small of my  
back. I worked my neck around to see who the uninvited person was.  
  
"Raven" I stared at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. "How did you get in my room?"  
  
"Shhh." She said, smiling with her finger to her mouth.  
  
"But-" I protested.  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much it will give you wrinkles." Raven hissed in my ear. Licking it as  
she did so. Then nibbling. She moved her hands further down. Running them over my butt, down  
my thigh and under my dress. Then she began moving her questing hands upward, pulling my  
dress up along with it. I relaxed against my bed, releasing a soft and desperate moan. Raven slid  
down resting on her right beside me. Still she moved her hand ever slowly upwards. Raven  
moved in closer to me. She pressed her lips firmly against mine. Brushing her hand over my  
stomach, she let her finger tips slip under the edge of my under ware. Gently running her finger  
tips over my skin as she moved them further underneath the silk fabric. I soon lost myself in the  
moment . Grabbing her hand pushed to where I wanted it to be she smiled against my lips, and  
used her other hand to unbutton the front of my dress, and untie my sash. Over top of me. She  
unlatched my bra to have it fall open. Then sliding her hands down my sides she grabbed onto  
the sides of my under ware and slide them down. She began kissing and nibbling at my left hip,  
then to my inner thigh. I could feel her hair's ghosting touch over my stomach. Which only made  
me more anxious. (The rest I'm afraid to write lest it go beyond the R rating so You should take  
a few seconds to imagine the missing part SORRY about that.)  
  
When it was over the ramifications of what I had just done finally hit me. But I was so content  
lying in her arms that both my mind and my body refused to revolt. The only thing I could do  
was to use the only part of my body that could work.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"She asked sleepily.  
  
""Why m.....did you.......this ah me."Stumbling over my words, I found it difficult to figure out  
how to phrase my question.  
  
"Why not?" She questioned in return. Knowing exactly what I was trying to ask.  
  
"Well-" I was cut off.  
  
"That's not a good reason not too."  
  
"You didn't even give me a chance to say what it was."  
  
"I didn't have to hear it I know what you were going to say; and it wasn't a good enough reason."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Because I'm old and wise."  
  
"You don't look that old too me."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving."  
  
"I doubt there that deceiving." I said raven rolled over and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Irene, haven't you ever heard of love at first site." She changed the subject.  
  
"Yes but...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But this is different"  
  
"Different....really, how so?"  
  
"Well you know were different."  
  
"Are we now,....how so?"  
  
"I'm not playing, you know perfectly well how." I declared frustratingly.  
  
Yes but I don't think that would effect me falling in love with you the moment I saw you."  
My brow shot up immediately in sunrise.  
  
"The moment you saw me." I repeated; letting the ramifications of the words sink in.  
  
"Mhmm. From the moment I saw you." She said softly kissing my chin and then down to my  
neck. " I saw your eyes, you lips your skin..." She moved up to kiss my nose and smiled "Your  
nose, and I fell in love with you."  
  
Me I-I.." I stumbled through words.  
  
" Then you spoke. I heard you speak I only fell more and more in love." She smiled and laid her  
head on the pillow beside mime. While caressing my check.  
  
I didn't know what to say or do. Suddenly it came to me; guilt. I had completely misinterpreted  
her actions. Nor had I once ever perceived her presence as anything but an annoyance. Granted  
even if I hadn't I would never have assumed anything like this would come of it. Nor would I  
have ever thought I would be doing something like this. Or with her...so quickly. As a thought a  
question that I hopped would solve all the riddles about her in my head came to my lips.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
####  
Sorry I know a lot of this isn't worded to decently I'll try and work on that as well. -_- 


End file.
